thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
CNV Raven's Nest class aircraft carrier (Gears of War universe)
The CNV Raven's Nest class aircraft carrier is a aircraft carrier/helicopter carrier class of ships in the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy (Gears of War universe). The class was not involved during the Emergence Day (Gears of War universe), but during the 14th year of the Locust War (Gears of War universe), the class were involved in many opertions and offensives. The three most notable and known ships of the CVN Raven's Nest class are CNV Sovereign (Gears of War universe), CNV Dalyell (Gears of War universe) and CNV Raven's Nest (Gears of War universe), all now still in service with the new Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy. They are very important symbols for the wars they fought and is now modernized for the reformed and rebuilt superpower Coalition of Ordered Governments (Gears of War universe). The Raven's Nest class operate King Raven's (Gears of War universe) helicopters and several fixed-wing combat fighters. Overview Usage The Raven's Nest class is a class of aircraft carrier-type ships, specifically helicopter carriers. The Raven's Nest class was specifically designed to store, transport and deploy helicopters to the battlefield. Features The Raven's Nest class is a class of powerful carriers, designed and equipped with features including advanced communication, navigation and defense systems. The Raven's Nest class is equipped with Damage Control Systems, Electronic Warfare Systems and Surface Weapon Systems. For defenses the Raven's Nest Class ships were equipped with several mounted machine guns, which were positioned along the top deck and the control towers. Raven's Nest classes also have contigents of Gears stationed there ready to defend the ship. Sections Deck The Deck was the entire area of the top level of the Raven's Nest class ships. On the deck there are several retractable helicopter pads that can be lowered down to the Hangar, which can retrieve King Raven's, which can then be launched from the ship. Along the deck, many lifeboats were mounted, which in the event of an emergency, the personnel of a ship could quickly escape using these lifeboats. Combat Information Center The Combat Information Center, or CIC, is a section located at the Bridge, which was a large structure positioned on the Deck. Here, the command of a ship could control the day-to-day and long term duties of a ship and command the personnel of a ship to do their job. Maintenance Bay The Maintenance Bay is a small structure of a Raven's Nest class ship that held two Silverback mechanized suits. These two Silverbacks can be used for mobile defense of a ship. Hangar The Hangar was a large section of a ship, that was located directly below deck. Here, the helicopters that the ships carried could be stored, retrofitted and maintained, ready to be transported and deployed. History When the Coalition of Ordered Governments (Gears of War universe) sank the city of Jacinto City (Gears of War universe), the Raven's Nest class helicopter carriers were used to evactuate a large number of civilians, Gears and supplies. The COG decided to not place the King Ravens on the ships because they would have enough fuel to fly to the relocation destination, and there would need tons of room on the ships for the huge numbers of civilians and Gears. During the time on Vectes Island, the Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy (Gears of War universe) operated a large number of Raven's Nest class helicopter carriers. There, the King Raven's (Gears of War universe) and other helicopters were placed to be stationed for any emergency. For all of the off-base and off-island operations under took, Gears and the helicopter crews had to walk onboard the ships to get into the helicopters. The King Raven's were not only being used as the main role, helicopter carriers, but as mobile stations/airfields for the helicopters to be placed at. When the world was restored and the two superpowers, Coalition of Ordered Governments and Union of Independent Republics (Gears of War universe) became close allies, the Raven's Nest class helicopter carriers underwent an massive modernization to be an part of the new Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy, which underwent a change to be a blue water navy. Category:Coalition of Ordered Governments Navy aircraft carriers